1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a pair of display panels having field generating electrodes and polarizers and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. Field generating electrodes generate an electric field of varying intensity thereby varying the arrangement of liquid crystal molecules and changing the polarization of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. A polarizer blocks or transmits the polarized light appropriately to make bright and dark regions, thereby displaying desired images.
Color filters corresponding to respective pixels are formed on one display panel of a liquid crystal display and light blocking members are formed around the boundaries of the respective pixels. The color filters represent three primary colors, red, green, and blue, and the light blocking members block light that passes through portions of the liquid crystal layer that are not controlled by pixel electrodes to improve the contrast ratio of the liquid crystal display.
Generally, a liquid crystal display is completed by forming color filters and light blocking members on one panel opposite to the other panel on which the pixel electrodes are formed, assembling the two completed display panels to face each other, and injecting liquid crystal between the two display panels.
When a gate-on voltage is applied to a thin film transistor of a liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal layer, which is an electro-optic active layer, is charged and the charge is maintained until the next time that a gate-on voltage is applied. When the gate-on voltage is changed to a gate-off voltage, the pixel voltage drops down slightly. A storage capacitor reduces the range of the fluctuation to maintain the pixel voltage constantly.
Therefore, it is desirable that the capacitance of a storage capacitor in a liquid crystal display be as large as possible.
However, as a storage electrode is formed to increase the capacitance of a storage capacitor in the liquid crystal display, the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display is decreased.
Also, misalignment between the pixel electrodes and the color filters and light blocking members may occur in the process of assembling the two display panels of the liquid crystal display to face each other, and the misalignment may decrease color reproducibility and contrast ratio.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a liquid crystal display that can maintain a high contrast ratio of the liquid crystal display and raise the aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display while increasing the capacitance of storage capacitors.